Spiritual Rose Kisses
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Based on Barajou No Kiss! Anis Potter always wore the choker her Adopted Father had given her before he went back to Soul Society but when the Dursleys abandon her in Japan, she will reunite with him and find out secrets kept in her family that was to keep her safe from the Headmaster and Yamamoto. Pairing: Anis/Ulquiorra/Ichigo/Grimmjow/Toushiro Good Aizen and Soul Society!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this story popped into my head when I read Barajou No Kiss at a friend's recommendation, Needless to say...I'm hooked on this new manga and it inspired this! So please enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea based on Barajou No Kiss, family ties and Pairing! Please vote in her Poll and READ+REVIEW her stories! Fanart is welcomed! Now On to the Story!

Ch.1

Anis Potter sighed as she fingered the Silver rose on her choker, her adoptive father had given it to her before he left and had told her that day "_This is the one thing which you must never lose nor can you take it off, do you understand Anis? Because it is something very valuable that will always keep you safe from harm; it's a charm. Should you ever lose it; a terrible and fearsome punishment will befall you..._"

Anis's eyes became sad as she whispered "Papa...I miss you so much."

She then stood and got ready to leave with her "Guardians" her Papa had been forced to leave her alone with after his Mission from Soul Society was done, Anis sighed as she came down the stairs and Vernon told her to load the car quickly before they missed the plane to Japan. Anis did as he said and hurried as quickly as she could to load the car; she soon finished and was told to get in, which she did before she was smacked.

One hour later...

Anis watched as the country she had lived in all her life faded below her and she then turned to the front, she sighed with a soft smile at being away from her relatives for a few hours on the plane to Japan. She was glad that her Uncle was forced to bring her to Karakura Town for his business trip; she could get away from the staring and glares of the English Wizarding world that had been happening since the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts just two weeks ago. She sighed as she grew sleepy and laid back for a nap...

When she woke up, it was to the flight attendant gently shaking her shoulder and telling her that they were about to land in Karakura town. She smiled at the Attendant and thanked her for waking her up; the woman smiled then headed off to talk to other flyers in the coach area. Anis smiled as she looked out the window at the beautiful town below then sighed, she whispered a soft prayer to be able to see her Papa again then stood up as the plane had finished landing. She was waiting by the baggage claim when the Dursleys showed up and ordered her to hurry up with their bags so they could get to the hotel, Anis sighed and quickly collected the bags as she hurried after the Dursleys who got a Taxi and climbed in. She loaded the bags into the trunk then climbed into the cab beside the driver who gave her a smile; he then drove them to the hotel and helped Anis unload the bags where a bell hop took them and lead Anis and her relatives into the hotel...

The next morning...

Anis was still asleep on the couch when the maid came and stopped in shock; she then hurried over and shook Anis's shoulder causing her to wake up. Anis looked confused as the woman yelled at her for being in a checked out room and Anis stopped her cold when she said "That's impossible, My Relatives just checked in last night for a week and I saw them last night before I fell asleep at 3 in the morning."

The maid paled as she began to figure out what might have happened and said "Young lady, the family who was in this room checked out at five am this morning and headed back to England."

The maid watched as Anis paled and said "They left? They left me in a foreign country with no way home?!"

The maid nodded helplessly as Anis then said "I knew they never wanted me after my parents died but to abandon me in a totally different country..."

Anis sighed and said to the maid "Just give me a few minutes and I'll leave the hotel. I have everything I own on me anyways..."

The maid nodded then headed down to the front desk to report the Dursleys for abandoning a minor in the hotel, Anis was quick to get dressed and sighed as she made her way down to the front lobby where the hotel manager stopped her and brought to the back as he asked "Do you have anywhere to go here in Karakura Town?"

Anis sighed and shook her head as The Manager looked furious and said "What the hell were your Relatives thinking?"

Anis gave a shaky smile and said "Don't know but when you find out...could you tell me because I'm wondering the same thing."

He chuckled at her joke then said "Well there is a Doctor in town that I know, who would probably be willing to let you stay with him in return for helping him around the clinic. His name is Isshin Kurosaki; I'll call and pay for the Taxi so you can get there safely."

Anis smiled at the kind man and nodded happily as she thanked him, he then walked her out to the Taxi and made sure to pay the driver before sending her off. The taxi pulled up in front of the clinic and Anis got out with her backpack as she thanked the Taxi driver, she then headed for the clinic where she knocked politely on the door. The door opened to reveal a kind looking man with black hair, he smiled and asked "May I help you young lady?"

Anis smiled sadly and told him that she was currently trapped in Japan because of Her Relatives and that the hotel manager had recommended that she come see him about a place to stay temporarily. Isshin blinked then softly cursed as he said "I'm sorry Young lady but my house is completely full at the moment due to an exchange Student staying with us."

Anis just smiled and then said "Oh ok...Sorry to have bothered you..."

Anis then turned and walked towards a park she had seen on the way to the Doctor's house and sat on a nearby bench, she sighed sadly and groaned as she said "What am I going to do now?"

She then looked up at the sky and whispered "Papa...what should I do?"

She then noticed something falling from the sky and realized it was an animal; she never noticed the black portal that had just opened as she ran past the two men and jumped to catch the small black baby dragon. Ulquiorra watched in shock as the girl caught the dragon and then twisted her body so she would hit the ground first causing the small dragon to bump her neck and release her choker, Anis groaned as she sat up and said to the small dragon "You alright?"

The small dragon stared up at her then said happily "Princess!"

The small dragon then nuzzled her happily as Anis looked shocked at what the small creature had called her; she then smiled and hugged the small creature when she suddenly noticed her Choker on the ground. She paled as the small dragon followed her gaze and said "That was a shielding Kidou on that Choker!"

Anis picked it up and gently placed the choker back on, she then noticed a black card etched with a sliver rose and gently picked it up. Suddenly she jumped to the side as a large fist went for where her head had been seconds ago, She turned and froze at seeing the largest man she had ever seen about to attack despite a Younger and shorter male trying to stop the older man. The small dragon then yelled for her to kiss the Card as the younger male was taken by surprise and sent to the ground, Anis then dodged the man's fist again as she ran and knelt beside the young man who was dazed. She then was yanked backwards from the young man as the larger male grabbed her ankle and kissed the card by accident as she wished in her mind "_Please help and heal him so he can stop his companion_!"

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open as he felt unimaginable power flow through him and he stood up, his wings, claws and tail from his second release then appeared as his coat became like the one of his first release but the colors were reversed to Black with white trim and a silver rose on the back. Anis was then thrown into the air as the man who had been holding her upside down by the ankle, charged up an energy attack of some kind and fired it at her as she paled while falling...

Anis closed her eyes when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and the familiar sensation of flying, she opened her eyes to see the young man that had tried to stop the out of control man. She squeaked as the young man then landed on the ground and gently pushed her behind him as the larger man charged them, the young man then attacked the larger man and quickly beat him as they saw a weird leech like creature detach itself from the larger man and try making a getaway. Anis then noticed the young dragon she had saved, flying after the creature; the small dragon then roasted it with a quick gust of flame and flew back to her.

Anis then turned to the young man who had saved her and blushed as he walked forward then knelt as he said "I've been waiting a very long time for you to appear, princess...I'm your Black Spirit Rose Knight."

"Knight? What do you mean?"

The black haired man made to explain when he sensed something and told her leave the area for her own safety, she watched as his outfit changed back to normal and he said to the small Dragon "Midnight, you must protect the princess in our stead until things can be explained."

The small dragon nodded then urged Anis to listen to the young man, Anis nodded despite her confusion and hurried away from the site...

Two hours later...

Aizen had gotten Ulquiorra's report on the Deputy Shingami and he then asked if anything else had happened, Ulquiorra nodded and said "I believe the Spirit Rose Princess is in Karakura Town at this very moment..."

Aizen paled and said "Where is she?"

Ulquiorra then told him exactly what happened and Aizen cursed softly as he said "We need to find her before Yamamoto and his partner in crime do."

Ulquiorra nodded as Aizen told him to find her and bring her back to Los Noches, the Arrancar then left and opened a portal to the human world, Aizen dismissed the other Arrancar as he stood and retreated to his quarters to think...

Meanwhile...

Night had fallen and Anis had found a small hidden hollow of trees in the park off one of the lesser known paths, she sighed and settled down for the night with Midnight in her arms. She soon fell asleep as Midnight watched over her and never noticed that the young man from earlier had found her, the young man gently picked her up and opened a portal while Midnight gently landed on his shoulder. He then entered the portal to Los Noches where Aizen was waiting...

The next Morning...

Anis yawned as she woke up then started in surprise as she realized she was in a beautiful room done in shades of her Favorite emerald green with gold accents, She looked around when she suddenly heard a knock on the door, the door then opened to reveal a Blonde female who had three small braids in her hair and was wearing a somewhat revealing top. The woman then bowed and said "Our leader is waiting for you in his private dining room, my lady."

Anis blinked in shock as the woman came in and picked out a simple but pretty dress that she then laid on the bed, Anis was confused and a little scared but she did as the woman asked. She changed into the dress while the woman waited outside and had to admit the dress fit her nicely, the white dress with black trim had gloves that went down to the back of her hands from her elbows while the collar was a traditional Mandarin collar. She then quickly did her hair and stepped out of the room where the woman then led her down a few hallways and stopped at a door before telling Anis to go in, the woman then knocked and opened the door for Anis who politely thanked her and walked in to the room with Midnight on her shoulder.

Anis shyly walked towards the table when the man stood and turned to her from his seat, Anis was shocked as the man smiled and said "Hello Anis..."

Aizen was sure all of Los Noches heard the cry of "PAPA!"

He braced himself as she slammed into him happily and he was hugged tightly which he gladly returned. Anis sighed happily then asked "Papa...where are we?"

Aizen smiled and had her sit down in the chair on his right before saying "We're in the palace of Los Noches in Hueco Mundo, My little Rose."

Anis blinked in shock and said "Wait...we're in the world of Hollows?"

Aizen smiled and nodded as he said "You have nothing to fear here, Little Rose. The Arrancar would protect you with no questions asked...especially Ulquiorra."

Anis was highly confused at that and Aizen sighed as he said "I'll explain more after breakfast, my Little Rose."

Just then an arrancar came in and served them a English breakfast of Eggs, toast and sausage, Anis politely thanked the Arrancar who looked startled then smiled as she said "You're very welcome, my lady..."

Anis just blushed as the Arrancar left them to eat in peace and Aizen smiled and asked "Tell me what's happened since I had been called back to Soul Society when you were 8..."

Anis smiled sadly and told him everything that had happened to her since he had left, Aizen felt his blood run cold at hearing what she had been through and when he heard the Dursleys had abandoned her alone with nowhere to go in Japan...he decided enough was enough. He quickly told her "I'll make sure you can never go back to those idiots, little rose."

She smiled happily and thanked him, Aizen smiled as they finished eating and he stood as he helped her out of her chair and said "You may not be my daughter of Flesh and blood, but I would do anything for you and to keep you safe, My Little Anis..."

Anis hugged her papa happily as he kissed her forehead and was about to say something when a knock sounded on the door and a man wearing a Visor came in and said "Aizen-sama...everyone is waiting for you."

Aizen sighed and said "We'll be right there, Tousen."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

Aizen then offered his arm to his daughter causing her to smile and take his arm as he lead her to the door and said "Stay by me until I can introduce you, Little Rose."

"OK, Papa...I will."

Aizen smiled at his little girl then led her through the palace until they reached a large pair of Double doors and he asked "You ready, my little Rose?"

She nodded then they watched as the doors opened and Aizen led her into the large room...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this story popped into my head when I read Barajou No Kiss at a friend's recommendation, Needless to say...I'm hooked on this new manga and it inspired this! So please enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea based on Barajou No Kiss, family ties and Pairing! Please vote in her Poll and READ+REVIEW her stories! Fanart is welcomed! Now On to the Story!

Ch.2

All the Arrancar turned as Aizen walked to the room with the young girl that the whole Palace was talking about, she had brilliant emerald eyes and her black hair with Silver streaks was to her lower-back. They noticed her nervousness as she walked past them with her adoptive father and some of the more expressive ones smiled at her to give her a bit of comfort, she blushed and gave a nervous smile back. She then followed Aizen over to the throne where she stood at his side; he then introduced her to the Arrancar as she ducked her head shyly. Midnight who was still on her shoulder then created three more cards, to Anis's surprise and confusion as she caught them. Aizen smiled at seeing the cards in Anis's hand and said "It's all right my Little Rose...those cards right fully belong to you."

"Papa...what do you mean?"

Aizen sighed and said with a small smile as he said "Your Black Rose Knight would be able to explain much better than I can..."

Anis watched as he called forward the same handsome young man from the day before that had saved her, Anis blushed and smiled at him as Aizen asked him to Guide Anis around the Palace after the meeting so that Ulquiorra could explain everything. The young man nodded and said "Of course Aizen-sama..."

Two hours later...

The meeting ended and Aizen gently told Anis to go with Ulquiorra as he had some stuff to take care, Anis smiled and nodded as she kissed his cheek and said "OK, Papa. I'll see you later."

Aizen watched as she headed towards Ulquiorra and the two walked out of the Throne room in a comfortable silence, Anis and Ulquiorra walked for a bit until they reached the dome and he led her in to an area where it was covered in grass. They then sat down together and Midnight crawled into her lap as Ulquiorra asked "Princess, what exactly do you know about what happened to your family or the Spirit Rose Knight cards?"

Anis blinked in shock but smiled sadly as she said "All I really know was that Voldemort came after my family for some reason and the man in charge of keeping the secret of where we were, betrayed them. I also know that for some reason I was also the only one to survive that night from the killing curse."

Ulquiorra sighed and said softly "I see..."

Anis then asked "Is something wrong?"

Ulquiorra then said "Your true identity has been kept from you because you were to be told what I'm about to tell you when you were 11 years old, your highness..."

"Wait...Huh? Why do you keep calling me Princess or your highness?"

Ulquiorra sighed and explained about her mother being descended from the old Spirit King before the old man died and left Lily and James as the rulers but before they were able to claim the throne, the Wizarding war picked up in intensity forcing them into hiding with Anis. Ulquiorra also explained that Yamamoto, who was the current leader of Soul Society, was somehow behind her parents' deaths along with a partner in crime they had not yet identified because the old man wanted the throne for himself.

Anis was in shock as she digested the information then asked "What are the cards and why are you considered to be My Knight?"

Ulquiorra gave her a small smile then said "As the crown heir to the Spirit throne, you have four Protectors known as The Spirit Rose Knights; each Knight is a different Color. For me, I'm the Black Spirit Rose Knight, then there's The Blue Spirit Rose Knight, The Red Spirit Rose Knight and The White Spirit Rose Knight. The Knights have always been made up of two Hollows and two shingami since the Royal family were a perfect blend of Hollow and Shingami abilities but needed training in those abilities which is Part of the Knights' job of protecting the heir."

Anis blushed at hearing that when they heard the sounds of shoes on grass, they turned to see Aizen standing there as he smiled and said "You two have been out here for quite a while..."

Aizen then smiled sadly as his little girl stood and cuddled into his arms, she then said "Papa...What should I do? I'm a little scared about all this..."

Aizen hugged her and said "Far as I'm concerned, you're safe here and I'm not letting my little Spirit Rose be taken from me a second time..."

Anis smiled at him happily as he kissed her forehead and smiled, Anis's stomach suddenly growled causing Aizen to chuckle and say "sounds like someone's a little hungry..."

Anis blushed as Aizen and she quickly headed to the private dining room for lunch, when they sat down, Aizen gently took her and said "Anis...I want you to be extremely careful whenever you need to go to the human world, Ulquiorra told me about the leech like thing that had attached itself to Yammy and that after that happened...Yammy attacked you."

"Papa, what was that thing anyways? Why would it make Yammy-san attack me?"

"All I know is that they're magical construct that feeds off Spiritual energy but when they do, they can control their victim. Yamamoto sends them out to feed on the Town Citizens every few days..."

"So me and Yammy-san were at the wrong place at the wrong time for the Leech to latch to him like that?"

"Pretty much, little one."

Anis sighed and said "it seems my luck for weird or unusual things that happen around me is striking again..."

Aizen chuckled softly and then said "At least you no longer have to go through it alone, Little Rose."

Two days later...

Anis was happy as Aizen had gotten full custody of Anis taken from the Dursleys and had it given to him in the Wizarding world and Muggle world, he had also managed to make so it could not be undone by Dumbledore or the Minister. She smiled as she entered the private dining room and noticed her Papa seemed distracted, she sat down quietly and then said "Papa? Is something wrong?"

Aizen jumped a bit as he hadn't noticed her coming in and sitting down but he smiled and said "Just thinking about something that was brought to my attention, Anis..."

Anis smiled and said "Is everything ok?"

Aizen looked at his little girl and smiled as he said "It's nothing I can't handle. Now I believe you wanted to go to the Human world for something?"

Anis blushed and nodded as she said "I need to get some personal care items...because I'm running a bit low."

Aizen quickly figured out what she needed and also blushed as he said "Why don't you take Tia in her gigai with you? This way I know you'll be ok."

Anis smiled and nodded as she thanked him while breakfast was served, after she was done eating, Anis quickly went and talked to Tia who chuckled and told her that she was more than willing to help her go to the human world. Anis was soon ready to go and held her arm out to Midnight who scrambled up her arm and curled around her neck with a content purr, Anis giggled then headed out to meet with Tia so they could head out...

Anis was happy to be able get out of Los Noches for a bit as her and Tia got what they had come for, Tia then said "Feel Like getting an Ice cream cone?"

Anis's eyes lit up as she nodded happily and they headed towards the Ice cream Parlor, they had just made it to the store when about five people turned and attacked them. Anis realized what happened as Tia and her ran from the group and led them to a secluded area where Tia tried to fend them off with Midnight to Protect Anis, Tia was then knocked out and the people advanced on her and Midnight causing Anis to back up into a tree when Midnight said "Princess! Use the cards!"

Anis nodded and grabbed the first one she felt then pulled out the White card, she then kissed the card gently as she wished "_Please...Help us, White Spirit Rose Knight_!"

Meanwhile

Toushiro was on his own while walking around town when he felt a tug and the voice of a girl whispering "_Please...Help us, White Spirit Rose Knight_!"

Toushiro paled as he realized he had been chosen for the Princess's personal Protectors and allowed the tug to become a pull as he disappeared into thin air...

Meanwhile back with Anis...

Anis was about to be grabbed when the man was thrown away from her and a wall of ice surrounded her protectively; Anis stared in surprise as The white haired boy who looked to be her age turned and looked at her. He was wearing a coat Similar to Ulquiorra's usual uniform top only it was Black with Silver trim, he also had the gorgeous wings, Tail, claws and slight fangs of an Ice Dragon. His pants were just above his Ankles while his feet were in open toe shoes which allowed his claws to be used in combat. He then knelt and kissed her hand as he said "Greetings Princess...I'm your White Spirit Rose Knight."

Anis blushed lightly as the wall was suddenly destroyed somehow and Toushiro quickly turned as he then proceeded to take out the five people who all had the leech like creatures attached to them. Midnight quickly burned all of them when the leech like creatures tried to escape then flew back to her mistress, Toushiro watched as the Princess then hurried over and called the name of the unconscious woman next to a tree. He smiled softly as the woman woke up and asked the Princess if she was ok, he then walked over and gently laid a hand on the Princess's shoulder as he said to her softly "Princess...I must return to where I'm staying. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again soon."

Anis nodded with a blush but before he left, Anis asked for his name and he said "My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, your Highness."

With that, he then left as his Knight transformation wore off...

Aizen was worried when Anis and Tia got back; Anis kissed his cheek then left as he asked her to leave him and Tia so they could talk about what happened. Anis then headed to the library where she knew Ulquiorra would be at this time of day, she quietly entered the library and walked over to Ulquiorra's usual area. She sighed when she didn't see him then jumped as he came up behind her and asked "Princess? Is something wrong?"

Anis blushed then told him quietly about Toushiro and what happened, Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he then asked "Are you harmed?"

Anis shook her head and said "I'm fine Ulquiorra-kun, just a little shaken up."

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed as he found out what Aizen had done to get Anis Potter out of his reach, he then quickly alerted Yamamoto to the problem causing the old man to snarl. He then said "We need to get the Princess back under your thumb, the girl must die before her 18th birthday or else we risk losing everything when she comes of Age..."

Dumbledore agreed and said "The girl MUST come back to Hogwarts due to the laws I had passed that the last heir of an English Pureblood family must finish attending Hogwarts once they start or else have their Magic sealed. Once she's here, she'll be under my thumb and we will be able to take care of her so called Adoptive father..."

Yamamoto smirked then both old men started to laugh evilly, unaware that Fawkes had severed the bond and disappeared to whom knows where...

Meanwhile...

Anis sighed as she settled down with a good book on her bed and began to read when she heard a knock on her door, She looked up with a smile as her Papa poked his head in and said with a serious expression "We need to talk, Little Rose..."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

Aizen sighed as he came in and explained about the laws he had just found out about that would force her to go back to Hogwarts, Anis was shocked but quietly thought about what he was telling her as she said "Is it possible to maybe somehow sneak some of the Arrancar in to the school as Students or teachers?"

Aizen smiled and said "I was thinking the exact same thing...at very least we can possibly sneak Grimmjow in under the disguise of a familiar..."

Anis giggled as the Panther like Arrancar could always get her to smile and was also very protective of her, Aizen smiled and said "We also need to get your school Supplies within the next few days..."

Anis sighed with a nod as her Papa then told that they could probably get her Potion ingredients in Japan but they would have to go to England for the rest of it, Anis nodded as he kissed her forehead and said "I love you, Little Rose... and I will protect you the best I can."

Anis smiled and said "Love you too, Papa..."

Aizen smiled then told her that dinner would be ready in about an hour or two, Anis nodded as He then left the room and she returned to her book...

Hour and a half later...

Aizen was wondering where Anis was when the Arrancar he had sent to get her came in with a small smile, Aizen asked where his Daughter was and the Arrancar chuckled as he said "The princess was fast asleep when I went to alert her that dinner was ready..."

Aizen chuckled and then stood to head to the room and wake his little girl up; he peeked into the room and smiled at the relaxed face his daughter had while sleeping on the bed. He really didn't want to wake her but it was time to eat, he gently shook her shoulder as she opened her eyes slowly and sat up with a yawn. He then said "Good evening sleepyhead...It's time for Supper."

Anis blinked and said "How long was I sleeping for?"

Aizen smiled and told her that she probably had been asleep for about an hour, She smiled as he then helped her off the bed and they left for the dining room...


End file.
